Saving a Life or Three
by ExileFromLife
Summary: SonficFanfic, based upon the song by The Fray How to Save a Life. Axel, Xigbar, and Xemnas try to save their friends from certain doom, and end up being saved themselves.


A/N: Alright, totally depressing for the most part, but it ends at a happy note. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: _How to Save a Life _is not my song. It was done by the uber-cool band The Fray

Kingdom Hearts is not mine, or there'd be a major makeout scene between Riku and Sora.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

Axel ran through the halls, trying to find Demyx. Finally, he spotted a figure down the hall from him, and ran towards it, hoping to have a talk with the musician before he went to Hollow Bastion.

"Demyx!! Wait up, man!" Axel screeched to a halt next to the brunet. Panting, he drug the musician into the study next to them. "We need to talk, Demy. Now."

"I can't...no matter what. I don't care if Sora _is_ your lover's Somebody. Maybe, if I beat Sora, you'll see where you screwed up in _our_ relationship." Demyx yanked his hand away from the redhead's grasp.

"Come _on_! It's just a talk! Demy!"

_He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

"No can do, Axel." Demyx smiled sweetly at the redhead and sighed, obviously not wanting to leave. Axel frowned for a moment, realizing that the brunet wasn't going to change his mind. He smiled blankly back at Demyx.

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right_

Demyx looked out the window that faced Marluxia's old garden, now dead and dry due to the death of its caretaker. "When Mar died, I did too. You know that...and helped me for a while. But I just can't deal with it anymore."

Axel watched Demyx leave, knowing that it was for the better that he did go.

_Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

Axel was afraid for Demyx, and knew that if he had done better, he wouldn't have let Demyx go. He looked out the window that Demyx had and sighed. He wondered why he had wanted to stop the brunet when he had had no one left to live for.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best_

"Xaldin, dude, just do what Xemnas asked, and nothing more. _Please_!" Xigbar was striding alongside his best friend, knowing the bigger man wouldn't listen. The sharpshooter pulled at Xaldin's sleeve, making the man stop. "Xaldin, you know I'm right! You'd get yourself killed!"

Xaldin looked down at Xigbar and sighed, pulling Xigbar's hand off of his coat. "Just leave me alone!"

_Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence_

Xigbar sighed, and ran to catch up with Xaldin, who had taken off again. "Xaldin! _Please!_ You know that I've got nothing to live for without you!"

Xaldin froze in the middle of the hallway. Turning around, the lancer raised an eyebrow, as if confused. Xigbar, expecting this, rolled his eyes. Xaldin sighed, and made a tumbling motion with his hands, letting the sharpshooter speak.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along_

Xigbar nodded, grinning slightly. "Alright, here are the rules. No tormenting innocents, unless _absolutely_ necessary--meaning they'll kill you if you don't take action. No messing with the big guy at the castle--you'll just get your ass handed to you. Break the weilder _fast_, and I mean fast--he'll rebound if you let him live."

Xaldin rolled his eyes. "Alright, I get it! You've told me all of this already!"

_And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

Xigbar frowned as Xaldin strode down the hallway. He whispered, to himself, "Be careful." Then, realizing that he really wanted Xaldin, he screamed, just as Xaldin left, "BE CAREFUL!"

He hoped Xaldin chose this one time to listen.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

"Saix, calm down! Just because the boy made it past our first defenses doesn't mean anything. The others were weak, anyway." Xemnas was blocking Saix's way from the level on which the keyblade weilder was.

"Get away from me, Superior!" Saix growled, thouroughly pissed.

"You'll listen to me, Number Seven, or so help me, this is it." The Superior said softly. Saix shook his head and pushed past the man.

_Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed_

"Saix! Wait!" Xemnas wanted to give Saix some advice for fighting the boy, but decided against it. He needed to follow the path he'd chosen, or all he had worked for was for nothing. "Saix, you will _not_ attack the boy on a single whim. At least keep a strategy in your head, understand?"

_He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Saix paused, opened his mouth to respond, then closed it quickly. Xemnas raised and eyebrow at the man, and sighed. "You seem like a little kid who hasn't gotten his way. What is the matter with you?!"

Saix hissed at the younger man, whirling around. "_It's not the same as when we met, Superior! I_ am not the same." Saix turned and left Xemnas standing there, infuriated with himself.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Xemnas groaned and held his head, feeling like he had been hit by an anvil. He felt around for something to brace him as he stood up, but instead felt himself being pulled up by a familiar hand. As he opened his eyes slightly, he saw that the hand belonged to Saix. Smiling broadly at his friend, he took a look around him.

Axel, Zexion, Marluxia, and Demyx were chatting excitedly in their group. Many hugs and kisses were exchanged between the two couples, and their happiness brought a smile for their happy ending.

Over behind Saix, Xigbar was pelting Xaldin with Luxord's cards, the trio of insanity restored to its original...well, insanity. As Xemnas's rich laughter filled the area, Saix noticed that the laugh seemed strained, and looked at Xemnas's eyes.

Xemnas was looking for the four members that weren't in attendence. Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Roxas had been unable to return to the Organization due to their being rejoined with their Somebodies. Saix shook his head at Xemnas's confused look, and, lacing his hand with the younger man's, he explained. Upon further questioning, Saix sighed and gave details of their new lives.

"Larxene's Sombody was a ballet dancer and an aspiring artist accused of lacking the passion for either. Once Larxene rejoined her, she became star of the dance troupe, and she has her own gallery. Vexen's Somebody was a teenager who was forever doomed to be a pizza guy due to his lack of mathematical and scientifical skills. Needless to say, he's now _quite_ happy as a college student mastering in Cheminformatics.

"Lexaeus's Somebody was the baseball player who constantly warmed the bench, but now he's the star of the college's team. And Roxas...well, he's Sora. Sora's with Kairi, so Roxas has Namine. He's quite happy, according to observations."

Xemnas smiled in relief. "Wait, why did all this happen, Saix? Why now, instead of earlier?"

Saix chuckled. "My dear Xemnas, this is the day where anything can happen. Now, what day is it?"

"I'm not sure...which?"

Saix gave Xemnas a passionate kiss, smiling the entire time. "Xemnas, it's Valentine's Day!"


End file.
